Terezi Pyrope
Terezi Pyrope is more commonly known by her Pesterchum chumhandle, GallowsCalibrator, or GC for short. Introduced in Act 4, she has pointy teeth like Karkat, but her horns are perfectly conical as opposed to being curved at all like most other trolls. She is represented by the symbol ♎ in illustrations. Terezi is the Azerbaijani word for Libra while her last name, Pyrope, is the name of a red mineral. This is possibly a reference to her red spectacles. Biography Terezi contacts Rose Lalonde after she enters The Medium and, rather than trolling her (though she claims to be 'hatefriends' with Rose), offers constructive information about the titles of each Sburb player and the voice of the Exile that Rose hears. She mentions the fact that Earth is doomed no matter what, and that the Exiles are the ones who are going to bring back civilization to Earth. Terezi also knows about Agents but refuses to tell Rose about them, saying it would be more constructive to talk in the future. In Terezi's reality, she speaks with Rose again in a mere few seconds time. Terezi's interactions with John haven't been as constructive, as all she does is laugh, insult him, and threaten to kill him if they should ever meet, prompting John to consider changing his chumhandle. After his arrival in the Land of Wind and Shade, John was tricked by Terezi into taking a shortcut directly to the seventh gate causing his death (in one timeline) at the hands of the Slumbering One - this in turn caused the death of Jade Harley in this timeline, as John was unable to transport her into the Medium in time to save her home from the meteor bearing down on it. In Act 5, she is finally introduced by her real name and more specifics are given about her, such as her fascination with dragons (especially their colorful scales), and owns several scalemates, and particularly "Justice". Scales are a pun on Libra, and her fondness for justice is also related to Libra. It is even revealed that her blindness is indeed real, and appears to have been caused by an accident she underwent during more extreme roleplaying. No explanation was given for her incredible ability to smell, taste, and 'hear' colors, though. Was to be the leader of the Red team, however she surrendered the position to carcinoGeneticist. When using her computer, it is revealed that she has a fondness for licking her screen, and presumably like every other troll, a graphic symbol of her corresponding zodiac sign appears at the back. During a flash forward of her in the Medium, she was seen fighting imps that were a dark shade of red. Given that there were also imps with wings and tails in the background, it seems that she prototyped her Kernelsprite with one of her scalemates. Blindness Terezi's blindness has been confirmed as of 6-16-10, and is possibly the consequence of a freak accident involving some deliriously rudebrazen roleplaying. Though she is blind, Terezi can apparently "smell," "hear," and "taste" colors, though it is unknown how she manages to do this. She makes references to being able to "smell" the text of others while chatting online, clearly confusing the Homestuck Kids. Personality From her conversations with the kids, Terezi differs depending on who she is talking to: she acts helpful towards Rose and dubs them 'hatefriends' and tells her about Sburb. This approach may be a part of her trolling of John by pretending to be helpful towards him (through insulting him a lot in the process and using a kind of angry politeness) and giving him advice that leads to his death in the alternate timeline. After John avoids his death, Terezi seems to have since shown remorse for her actions and claimed she felt awful for 'killing' him; even helping him through the second gate into the Land of Light and Rain to earn his trust. Whether this is yet another trolling attempt remains to be seen, although according to Rose this has caused a serious fuck up in the game which may cause them to fail unless they fix it somehow. Her trolling of Dave has been bizarre but effective, causing him to completely lose his cool. She often takes images of Earth pop-culture characters she thinks are similar to Dave and (crudely) draws over the picture, claiming to make it look even more like him. It is worthy to note she may share a relationship with carcinoGeneticist, another troll. During one conversation with GC, John jokingly said that CG was "basically in love with you", and she reacted with surprise, asking him if CG told him that in confidence and even asking him to copy/paste the exact words, a road which John refused to go down. Like the other trolls, Terezi is able to access the kids' adventures using Trollian, but Terezi stays linear rather than skipping around because weird time stuff gives her a headache, which may mean she is a more efficient troll than the others. Her overall tone of speech is reminiscent of Jade's speaking patterns. As predicted, she does take a particular interest in law and justice, and has studied Alternian law thoroughly and does indeed take a particular interest in ORCHESTRATING THE DEATHS OF THE WICKED. This means that, perhaps, she considers John to be someone evil as his mistakes in the game may allow the Troll's game to lose could be seen as a crime against her race. Though given that she felt guilty about the way John trusted her trolling, she doesn't get much pleasure punishing the innocent. She also has more light hearted interests like dragons, or collecting plushies and scales to put on her walls. She also seems to have a habit of drawing on walls to use in her live-action roleplays. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Trolls